


Walkway

by orphan_account



Series: Tomas and Monica are not subtle at all [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Centaur Edelgard von Hresvelg, Centaur Mercedes von Martritz, Gen, Ghoul Lysithea von Ordelia, There's a little blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 09:40:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20544035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This mess is just the small tads I've been able to write of one bigficI wanted to write, though I couldn't get very far. So here, enjoy(?) this mess.





	Walkway

"There's a walkway right outside the monastery," Edelgard mumbled. For the past two hours, Edelgard had been wandering around the marketplace with Mercedes- the only other centaur in the whole school- and Lysithea- the local ghoul. When returning, Lysithea had noticed something and went to inspect. "A secret walkway." 

"Should we walk down it?" 

"Yes." Before Mercedes or Edelgard could begin bickering with Lysithea, the ghoul was making her way down the darn thing. 

Edelgard sighed. "Let's go." 

\- - - 

Edelgard enjoyed the walk quite a bit, walking under shadows cast by the trees. Lysithea was on her body, sitting nicely in the saddle. Mercedes was with them, as always. After they had found the path, they'd go there to unwind. Edelgard mostly went alone, Mercedes was often with Lysithea, and Lysithea only visited in the company of others. (Something about a ghost). 

While it seemed as if no one had discovered them yet, they couldn't be sure. Hubert had often been found hugging Annette- both crying- after Edelgard and Mercedes left at the same time, it was only a question of time before either Hubert or Annette would follow them. 

Well, at least for the moment, the three of them weren't needed and all that existed was them and nature. 

\- - - 

It was time for the daily centaur walk when Monica just kind of glared at Mercedes, not saying anything, just glaring. 

"Do you need anything?" Lysithea began glaring back. "If you don't, I may just have to eat you, human." 

Mercedes wanted to comment on how Lysithea wasn't really threatening but stopped herself when she saw just how much Lysithea was straining herself. How sad that ghouls didn't have many rights. Ghouls were the second least respected species, just falling above Demons and Angels. Ghouls had at least three legal rights, Demons and angels had none, angels only respected because of their reputation. 

Monica walked away without responding. 

\- - - 

Mercedes trotted down the path, feeling the little breeze. She was brushing her hair and singing, something Lorenz helped her master. 

"May the river of time slowly flow through your veins." 

A leaf caught in her tail. 

"Watch how it fills your brain." 

The breeze lightly caught up. 

"May it slowly let your heart stop." 

A branch snapped and Mercedes stopped. 

"Before the world slowly ends~" From behind Mercedes came Monica, a wide grin on her face. 

\- - - 

Edelgard and Lysithea made their way down the slim road, Hubert and Annette right behind them. If Hubert might've been human, he would not enjoy this situation because he's not only near a ghoul but also three females that could all send him head-first into a wall. Of course, since there were only two confirmed humans (Claude was labelled a doubtful third) in the whole monastery, Hubert was not a human. 

"So, Hubie!" Annette sang. "What kind of demon are you?" 

Hubert had been asked the question a lot of times but never answer. After two seconds of silence, Hubert responded. "Magic-enhancing demon of Durve." 

Annette continued humming on her tune, if only with a bit more cheer. Durve was a common city for Demons to hail, but very uncommon for Angels, Lysithea had visited it and so had Annette. That was about all Edelgard knew, she hadn't even heard of the place before last year. 

"Yeah, Durve's nice. It's sad how humans attacked it with rogues and hunters." 

\- - - 

Monica had been found with Mercedes in her arms by Tomas, then word spread. 

"Monica's dangerous...." 

"Mercedes didn't do anything wrong! Why would anyone hurt her!?" 

"Tomas is suspicious..." 

"Monica." Monica looked up at Edelgard. "Though I guess that's not your name..." 

"You would be correct, centaur." Monica left. 

\- - - 

It was dark... Where was the light? They said there would be light before this happened to her. They said there would be something to see, something people called a dream. All Lysithea knew when she saw that darkness was hunger. 

\- - - 

Mercedes stood there with a sword, anger in her eyes. Though there were no tears, she was sniffling. 

Kronya laughed. "You really thought I'd just hand you the death knight!? How silly you centaurs can be! It's almost hilarious how much I can mess with you!" 

Just as Kronya began running, a thin arm was wrapped around her neck. Lysithea. 

"Hunger..." 


End file.
